Hailey
by MiXEDCOLORSz
Summary: Hailey is a 17 year old girl who stays home alone for a week while her parents are in Tahiti. A virus breaks out in Massachusetts that turns people into deadly vicious monsters. It starts when an unknown stranger knocks on Haileys door. Hailey opens ...
1. Chapter 1

1

I'm such a loser! What normal teenager would be at home on a Saturday night. I walked over to the kitchen grabbing a popcorn bag from the cupboard (Kernel of course) then popped it in the microwave pushing the popcorn button on it. Then I strolled back to my computer chair login on to my facebook. Clicking on the messages section, I saw that I got three new messages from my mom. Moving my mouse I clicked on the most recent one. Hi Hailey it said How are you? Your father and I miss you so much. Its so great here we just arrived a couple days ago and it is so beautiful. I can't believe you passed up the opportunity to come with us, . I hope you haven't had anyone over the house, you know the rules. So what happened I hope you haven't broken anything yet? I rolled my eyes at my mother's comment, she always goes on about how clumsy I am Message back soon we can't wait to here from you. Hugs and Kisses. I'm 17 years old you'd think they'd stop babying me already I mean …. Thud Thud Thud the knock on the door almost gave me a heart attack. Just then I heard the microwave beep with the rhythmic thuds on the door. Who comes to someone's house this late anyway I say out loud while looking at the clock in the computer that says 11:13. I decided that I wasn't going to answer. THUD THUD THUD but it seem that the maniac outside didn't care what my decision was. He was intent on coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I walked tediously to the front door uncertainty filled my mind. What was I going to say to this person once I opened the door? That I was going to call the police if he doesn't leave. What if it was someone I knew but no one called me to tell me that they were dropping by. Plus none of my friends parents would let them go out this late on a school night. But I'm sure they found some way to sneak out. My best bet would be that Dylan was knocking on the door trying to get a scare out of me. I opened the door nonchalantly pretending that he didn't scare me to death. When the door was opened I realized that the face that I was looking at was not the familiar face of Dylan or any of my friends for that matter. The face I was looking at was of a dejected old man who looked ill maybe homeless even. My facial expression turned from casual to concerned. " Hi. May I help you?" I said. The man just looked at me with cold hard eyes. The way he was looking at me made my spine tingle. "Um may I help you sir?" He just stared at me with eyes ready to pierce through my soul. Petrified I started to close the door then with a hard thump the mans hand landed on the door he was trying to come in. With all the strength that I had I tried to close the door shut. The man's eyes were wide with hunger. He looked so feeble how could he be so strong. Suddenly the door slammed shut the man gave up I opened the door just a little to look if he was gone and I saw him walking away. Once he was off the property I shut my door for good and locked it. I quickly checked the back door and saw that it was locked. I ran upstairs to my room closed the door and locked it I closed the blinds to my windows. I got on top of my bed and noticed my hand were shaking. I burst into tears. After nearly 30 minutes I started to calm myself down and I turned on the TV to get my mind off of that horrible man. The TV was on the news and I turned the channel it was the same in every channel. All I could see was Chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't move, I was stuck starring at the screen. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hundreds of people crowded the hospitals in the state. From what the reporter was saying it looked like hospitals all over the country was being swarmed by people. "Scientist are saying that it might be a different kind of human rabies, but they have yet to determine what spread the illness but Doctors are reporting that each of the patients has had some kind of bite on their body." My mind quickly shifted away from the screen and I thought about the old man at the door earlier, what was the matter with him? Did he need help like these people who are flooding the hospital now? The man was ill, just like the people on the screen. Was I wrong to turn him away? I wonder if the man was alright, & where he had disappeared to. I turned back to the screen, "Many of these people have been turned away because the hospitals simply don't have enough room and staff to take care of them." I didn't know what was going on, I had wanted to go downstairs and try to get a hold of my parents, but I was too scared to even bring myself to unlock the door. So I just watched the news until sleep took me somewhere far away from the destruction of my World. When I awoke things had gotten much, much worse.


End file.
